


Winter Comes

by lasairfhiona



Series: Making it Work [13]
Category: Star Trek 2009
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 17:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McCoy's thoughts about winter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Comes

Winter had once again come to San Francisco, with blustery storms interspersed with a few warm days. Like everyone else, he craved the warmer days. The sunshine did wonders not just for everyone else's mood but worked miracles on his mood too. But then, warm days were almost as bad as the rainy foggy days because people still did stupid things and ended up in his ER. 

Of course, his favourite thing about winter was that his spare time, of which he had a set amount of per day since the Admiral was strictly enforcing the hours he spent working at the hospital, was spent at Chris's to the point Jim had been teasing him that he should just move in with Chris because he surely wasn't spending any time at their tiny apartment. Depending on the weather, he was either out on the deck enjoying the sunshine, or curled up on the worn leather sofa in the den in front of the fireplace. It didn't matter if he was studying or catching up on his reading. He was with Chris, or most of the time he was with Chris. There were some nights when Chris was off planet or on a recruiting mission and he was alone in front of the fire and in their big bed, but there was still no place he'd rather be. 

If Chris had work he'd lay with his head in Chris's lap reading or just laying enjoying the feel of Chris's strong fingers combing through his hair or gently stroking along his chest. Many times their situation was reversed and it was Chris's head in his lap while he studied and if he had a question about the Star Fleet portion of his classes Chris was always there and willing to help him.


End file.
